


May I Have This Dance?

by lysmari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysmari/pseuds/lysmari
Summary: An au where Ladybug and Chat Noir are going undercover as their civilian self in disguise at the Agreste's ball.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. 01

It was absolutely hot in the middle of June somewhere in Paris. The humidity on yesterday’s night made the blue haired girl slept soundly in her pink, comfy bed. She fan herself with a piece of advertisement paper underneath her pajama. 

Marinette had just woken up from the absolute terror of sleeping with her blanket. It was summer. The clock written in digits showed that it was already three o’clock in the evening. She hit her forehead on the table once she saw 16 messages and 12 missed calls from Alya, and some messages from Juleka and Rose. Even Luka tried to call her. Most of them asking where she is because she totally forgot that they planned to go to the beach today. She was suppose to meet them at 1 p.m. which means two hours ago. 

“Alya, it’s me, Marinette. I’m sorry— I totally forgot that we to go to the beach today. I hope I’m not keeping you guys waiting. I’ll meet you at the beach soon, bye!” Marinette frantically made up an apology through the voice message before hitting send. She quickly packed her bathing suit and a change of clothes in her bag. She mumbled a trail of her thoughts out of habit as she snuck her phone into her pocket. Tikki, her little red kwami, look confused. 

“Marinette? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tikki asked. Marinette quirked an eyebrow at her little friend, stumbling into her words and grinning, “Forget? forgot? Wh— no! Of course not! It’s not like Ladybug has to patrol the town for today or anything, right?” She laughed. “Now, come along. We are late.” 

“Marinette,” Tikki called her out as she slid down the rail of the stairs. “Are you sure you aren’t forgetting something?” 

Marinette slip into her flat shoes before rushing out towards the door. “Tikki, stop playing around. We have to go,” She hid Tikki in her purse. Before Tikki could stop her, Chat Noir was in sight while holding— a pair of tuxedo? 

When Chat Noir saw Marinette, he waved at her as she approched him slowly. “Hey, Marinette. What are the odds of meeting you here out in the daylight.”

She giggled. “I was just about to go to the beach. But — what are you doing? What’s with that?” She said while pointing at the tuxedo. 

He was oblivious that he didn’t realize that he was holding his clothes for tonight’s ball in the open. “Oh, this? I need it for tonight’s occasion.” 

“Tonight? Alone? Where?” Tikki smacked her head inside her purse.

“Oh, no. I’m going with Ladybug tonight to somewhere private. I’ll leave the rest to your imagination.” He winked as she rolled her eyes, smiling but still something is ticking her off. 

“Private, tonight— ” she trailed her words as she cussed out loud. Some of the people on the street were looking at her and it made Chat Noir shook too. “ Oh my gosh.” She gasped.

“Yes?” 

“I forgot that I— left the stove open— in the bathroom— I mean, at the bakery! see ya, Chat!” she stammered as she scrambled to her feet, going back inside her house. He was confused but smiling. He will never figure her out. 

“Oh my gosh,” she mumbled repeatedly as she bit her nails while pacing back and forth around her room. “Tikki, what am I gonna do? I have to plan for tonight and get the dress ready but I have to meet the girls and Luka at the beach today but I—” she said as she leaned against the wall dramatically.

“Marinette, calm down. I know that you have something in mind. You are Marinette and Ladybug. You can figure things out and it’s up to you how to deal with today’s plan. Think, Marinette.” Tikki smiled as she patted her on the cheek with her tiny hand. 

Marinette smiled at her friend trying to comfort her. She sighed heavily. Now that Master Fu is gone and the miraculous box was handed to her, she had to deal things alone with Chat Noir. It was sad that she no longer had anyone to guide her but she must stay strong. She just wanted to protect the ones she love.

“You’re right, Tikki. It’s not like Chat Noir agreed to go with me to the ball tonight. It’s for my own greed. I’m just worried about Adrien,” she squeaked.

“I’m not going.”

At the response, Ladybug immediately turn around. Their faces were inches away from each other. He looked taller than he was before since they are about to turn 18 years old soon. She bit her lip. 

“But— Adrien’s gonna be there and Kagami too. It’ll be dangerous if Hawk Moth’s going to akumatize everyone there.” She looked at her feet as she was embarrassed from talking about Adrien.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir’s civilian self was blushing profusely underneath his mask in front of her. He scratched his nape. He got mixed feelings about this situation.“Ladybug, I know you wanted to do this for good intentions but the ball wasn’t publicly announced.” He patted her shoulder comfortingly. “And Hawk Moth doesn’t know where I— he lives. Anyhow, who told you about this event?” 

Ladybug pushed him away. “Someone, told me and it’s none of your business if you’re not going.” She said. She didn’t want him of all people to call her a freak for stalking her once-upon-a-time-crush every now and then.

Although he belongs to someone else’s now, he is still her friend. Though she moved on, she loved him so much she couldn’t just let him go. 

Chat Noir stopped her before she could pull out her magical yoyo. “Fine, I’ll go. Because you’re my partner in crime, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone, okay?” He smiled. 

So, she needed to get the dress ready for tonight. She told Alya over the phone that she couldn’t go to the beach today because her parents needed her at the bakery. This is for her own good.  
There’s no way she’s letting Hawk Moth akumatize her friends. 

“Alright. Let’s get ready, Tikki.”


	2. 02

The cat ran for his dear life when the sun was almost setting. He detransformed to his civilian self and quickly put on his tuxedo. Plagg, his kwami, came flying down onto Adrien’s bed. 

“Adrien, let’s take a rest. I am exhausted,” Plagg moaned in exhaustion, looking around to see if there were any camembert in his owner’s royal bedroom. “I want my camembert but it’s too far away. I think I’m dying.”

Plagg wasn’t exaggerating though. The Agreste’s house was renovated a year ago, including Adrien’s bedroom because his father insisted to. His room had a chandelier hanging on the ceiling with more windows across from his king sized bed. His house looked like a royalty’s castle from the outside. In fact, it was the biggest mansion in the whole city. He never asked to be more distant from his father than he already was. 

Adrien snickered. “ You can’t die, plagg. At least, not today. I have a lot of work today— including Chat Noir,” he sighed, putting just the right amount of gel on his hair and slicked it back. 

“But I thought you’re disguising in your civilian self?” Plagg flew across the room to find some camembert. He had to eat some cheese if he was going to help Adrien again tonight. 

“Yes, I do— but if Hawk Moth is here like what Ladybug said, then— ” Adrien groaned in frustration, struggling to put on his knee high boots. “Oh my god, who invented these?” 

“Nah, Hawk Moth is dumb,” said Plagg, stuffing the whole camembert in his mouth with his tiny arm behind his head. “But how did Ladybug know about the ball anyway? It doesn’t make sense if you’d ask me. Does she like you or something,” he mumbled and ate some more camembert. 

Adrien’s body became stiff, his ears reddening. He shouldn’t feel that way towards Ladybug anymore because he had Kagami now. He shouldn’t overthink stuff like these. 

Adrien brushed the feelings away and asked, “You know where I put my mask?”

“Wait, I need a mask? I wasn’t told that it was a masquerade ball.” Marinette said while tying her hair into a bun with her red ribbon. 

“Uh, you’re saying that you wanna go to the ball without a disguise on your face?” Tikki shook her head for the nth times today. Her owner seemed to be really forgetful today. Marinette squinted her eyes at her through the mirror. “Marinette, this is a private masquerade ball we’re talking about. You don’t want anyone to know who’s the girl behind Ladybug, right?”

“I was planning to sneak in between the crowd and find someplace quiet so I can transform into Ladybug. Isn’t that what I told Chat Noir yesterday?” She smiled sheepishly and stared at Tikki longingly. “Or is it— not, what I told him—?”

“Marinette,” Tikki gave her a stern look. Marinette puffed her cheeks. 

“Oh, it was the other plan, wasn’t it.” 

Tikki sighed. “I know you that you’re worried about Adrien, Marinette— but it doesn’t mean that you can’t have a little fun at the ball. Don’t pressure yourself too much,” she smiled. “Besides, look at your dress,” she said, pointing at the dress Marinette made herself. “It’s beautiful.”

“Aww, Tikki. What would I ever do without you? You’re the best gift I ever wished for,” she said as she tickled her little friend. She took off her high heels and sat down on her chair again.“Well, I guess we’re gonna be a little late than we expected. Scissors please.”

The sky was getting darker and darker with each passing moment. The full moon was shining at its fullest. There were too many expected guests at the ball and Adrien was getting sweaty in his tuxedo. Everyone had a mask on their face but it wasn’t difficult to guess who were those people behind the mask. 

The medieval ballroom was located beside the grand living room. Most of his relatives were interacting with each other.

There were some faces he couldn’t recognize. It was Kagami’s relatives— and Kagami looked stunning. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a side slit, showing her thigh and a mask to match her dress. Adrien looked away but greeted her with a smile from the crowd. 

His father, Gabriel Agreste, brought the Tsurugi’s to the dining hall. Adrien was expected to be there too but he was waiting on a spot where no one could see him till Ladybug show up. She wasn’t there yet so, Plagg got out of his pocket. 

“She’s not here yet?” he asked and Adrien just shook his head. 

“Relax, buddy. We’re not rushing or anything here.” He snuck his hand into his pocket to get Plagg some cheese. “Here you go, I brought something from the dining hall.” He whispered quietly. 

Then, he heard footsteps coming towards him and Plagg went hiding again.“Adrien?”

He turned around and was greeted with his cousin, a fruit punch in his hand. “Ah, nice seeing you here, Felix.” The last time he saw him was two years ago, during Adrien’s birthday. He was excited to see him here.

“Why aren’t you going to the dining hall? Your father expected you to be there and your girlfriend is there too.” Felix asked after they exchanged hugs.

“Right, the dining hall. I’m just waiting for someone.” Adrien smiled, wishing he would change the topic right about now. 

Felix was curious, sipping his fruit punch. “Someone really important to you?” 

“Oh, no. It’s just a friend I know. What about you? Are you having fun?” He asked. A feeling deep inside his heart rose when he called Ladybug his friend. It kind of hurts him in a way, but they will never be more than that. 

“An event like this is pretty boring to me— and hot.” Felix said, leaning against the wall. They laughed. 

“Yeah, tell me about it. I don’t know why my father insisted on doing a ball on a summer.” Adrien still sneakily looked around to see if Ladybug is here. It was already 8 o’clock. After a conversation between them, he and Felix agreed to go to the dining hall. 

“This is hilarious.” 

Tikki, hiding inside Marinette’s bun told her to slow down. “I think Chat Noir’s going to laugh at me when he sees me like this. I wish I can be magical Ladybug anytime I want to so I wouldn’t make fun of myself like this. Tikki, spots o—”

“Nu uh, Marinette. I have to keep my power if I want to help you defeat Hawk Moth— if he’s there tonight— remember?” Tikki refused. 

They decided if they were going to sneak out tonight to go to the ball, they had two choices. A) They take the bicycle or B) Marinette transform into Ladybug.

So, of course Marinette had to choose plan A— and ride the bicycle with her dress.

“ You’re so cruel, Tikki. Why are we doing this again?” 

Tikki giggled. “We’re gonna be late if you keep complaining.”

Marinette groaned and sped up. Little did she know, they were surprises coming for her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my english is so baddd but i can't believe people read my books >v< thank you so much for reading!


	3. 03

After the short dinner with Kagami’s family, they went back to the ballroom. Kagami had her arm clung onto Adrien’s while they stood beside his father.

“Gather round, everyone.” The man with the butterfly ribbon on his suit said as the loud music stopped playing in the background. Murmurs were no longer heard and whispers turned into small hush. “Now that we are all here, I’d like to introduce you all to my beloved son, Adrien.” 

There was a hint of bitterness at the tip of his tongue. He knew that his father would only say that to impress his guests but he never really meant it. His father loves the idea of perfection and bragging to other people. It made him sick to his stomach. 

Adrien went along with his father, just like a puppet on its strings. He took off the mask he was wearing and smiled at hundreds pair of eyes, looking at him. “Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am Adrien Agreste and this is Kagami, my girlfriend.” He gestured as she bowed down in courtesy. “I hope we all can get along with each other.” He continued. 

Adrien saw glimpse of their guests— teens his age— snickering at him. Kagami was blushing when some of her relatives teased her with him. She quickly pulled herself together when her mother saw at how she was behaving in front of thousands of people.

“Tonight, the Agreste’s and Tsurugi’s agreed to further our relationship between the two families.” Gabriel said. Cheers and claps filled the ballroom as he continued, “Let us get to know each other more tonight and have the best night of our life.” He lift the wine glass in his hand and toast, “To the Agreste’s and Tsurugi’s.” 

The fun had just started and it itched the blue haired girl. She was wearing a strapless red gown with embroidered bodice she made her own. A pearl headband rested beautifully on her forehead and the high heels she was currently wearing were slightly scraping her ankles. 

“Where is Chat Noir? He should be here by now,” she groaned. Marinette looked at Tikki, hovering over her shoulder.

“I have no idea, uh-uh.” Tikki shook her head.

The stary night was enlighten by the bright light from the Agreste’s mansion. They were currently hiding behind the bushes after they found a way to sneak into the house. 

“Well, what do we do now? Should we wait for him?” Tikki asked. 

Marinette observed the people going inside the mansion with their partners and families. The woman who stood by the huge, mahogany door was Nathalie. She is very skeptical of people and it irked her. 

Sighing nervously, she said, “If Chat Noir’s really not coming tonight, I think I have to do this alone. I might just have an idea.”

The black, venetian mask was enough to cover her identity— at least, she hoped it would. 

She followed suit behind a pair who was just right behind the other family who Nathalie, greeted. Marinette was closer to the main door than she expected. When the pair in front of her was already inside the mansion, it was finally her moment in action.

Or so, she thought. 

“Excuse me, miss.” Nathalie stopped her. “May I have your name?”

Marinette was curious as to why she would ask her name suddenly when she never did that to anyone before her. She cleared her throat and said, “Excuse me?” 

The woman squinted her eyes through the glasses, examined every little detail on the girl as Marinette backed away slowly. “I’ve never seen you before, miss—?”

“I think you might’ve forgotten me, miss Nathalie— since the last time you saw me was three years ago.” She said, cutting her off. Her palms were sweating and she couldn’t bear to lie anymore than this but this was only part of the plan.

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow.“Three years ago? But Mr. Agreste has never gone anywhere that year.” She stated with her stoic face. 

“Um— I mean— how did you not know? Oh— of course you wouldn’t. Mr. Agreste and I haven’t seen each other in so long I almost forgot his face. I am his cousin and he invited me personally, by the way,” Marinette said, emphasizing the word ‘personally’.

The woman stared at her longingly but then let her go. “Alright, I trust you. You may come in. Please, enjoy your night, miss.”

Marinette bowed slightly and didn’t forget to thank her. Exhilaration filled her as she walked down the red carpet heading towards the massive ballroom. Chills ran down her spine. 

The place made her feel like she was in one of those Disney movies where she lives in a castle like a princess. “Oh my gosh, Tikki. This place feels surreal. I don’t even wanna leave,” she said, twirling around in and out of consciousness. 

“Wait— Marinette— I feel dizzy,” Tikki said, cupping her mouth because she felt like throwing up and Marinette quickly stopped her every movement. 

“Oops, my bad.”

“You’ve got quite the talent, red lady.”

If convincing herself trying to face another human being in this event wasn’t enough, turning around to look at the person wouldn’t be so easy. Except for one person.

Still not turning around, Marinette decided to play coy. “Why, thank you, young sir. I appreciate your compliment.” 

The sound of footsteps from behind her grew heavier as she played with strand of her hair. She was just minding her own business and someone decided to accompany her tonight. Oh, well. 

“May I know who you are?” said the gentleman. She quickly turned around and took the fruit punch from the food corner.

She hummed softly. “I don’t know. Take a guess.” She could’ve guessed the voice behind her but she was trying to play hard to get. 

“You know, I was feline bored tonight without you, miss. Did you miss me, though? Ladybug.” 

“Chat Noir.” And when she turned around, he was towering over her. He had his signature devilish smirk written all over his face. He sipped the fruit punch from the glass she was holding and put it on the table. 

“Aw, no. I’ve been caught red-handed. The cat is hurt,” he said, jokingly.

“Oh, stop it, Chat Noir. Don’t do that to me anymore, you have a girlfriend.” She warned, rolling her eyes playfully at him. 

He put his hands up. “Sorry.”

Marinette pushed him away from her and walked towards the big window where the full moon was shining brightly outside. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

Beneath the mask, Adrien was eyeing her dress carefully. She looked so beautifully under the moonlight and it made him want to—

“But why are you wearing a big hat?” 

He plastered a silly grin now, laughing. “Um, why not? It’s how the fashion work these days.” He wouldn’t want to let her know that it was him, the Adrien she was looking for. He made a big mistake for putting a gel on his hair this evening. 

Marinette just giggled. “Silly, cat. But you do look nice in your tuxedo.” She complimented and it made him blushed. 

“And you look absolutely gorgeous tonight,” he purred, checking her out once again. 

“Thank you, I made it myself.” She said, looking anywhere else except him. She didn’t know why she was feeling shy about it when Chat complimented her but it made her feel so happy to hear that from him. “Anyway, have you seen Adrien or Kagami anywhere?”

He scoffed, “Uh, no. I haven’t seen them anywhere.”

A moment ago, he told Kagami that he was going to use the bathroom but it had been thirty minutes since he was gone. He wasn’t going to freak her out but Ladybug made him do this. He’s not complaining though.

A frown plastered on her lips and he was feeling bad about it. “Okay, how about we go look for him?”

“Alright.” Marinette said and they splitted up. 

While she was looking around the crowd, she saw Kagami outside the building, sitting down on the grass— alone? She looked really sad. Marinette made her way through the crowd and slowly approached her. She shushed Tikki who squeaked and Tikki went hiding again. 

“Hello, there.” It made Kagami jumped a little. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Kagami said, shaking her head as she looked at the girl beside her. “What are you doing here? Not enjoying the party?”

“Nah, it was too crowded anyway. What are you doing out here, alone? Aren’t you suppose to be inside and greet the people?” She smiled. 

Sighing and muttering something under her breath, Kagami picked a dandelion and blew it away. “I don’t feel like talking to people. I mean, not you, specifically. I just feel like I was the only one enjoying myself tonight and— ” 

Marinette heard her friend sniffling. She patted her back softly and told her to let out everything she was feeling. “It’s okay. You can tell me everything. I’m all ears. Besides, it’s easier to talk your problems with a stranger, I won’t judge.” It made her sad to see her friend crying on a night like this. Kagami is still her friend and she needs to be there for her. 

Kagami nodded slightly, smearing her makeup on her dress but she couldn’t care less. “For— the p-past month, I feel like my boyfriend is distancing himself away from me. I just didn’t know where I went wrong or what I did. Maybe I just wasn’t good enough for him after all these years.” 

Marinette was shocked. Adrien couldn’t be the one doing that to Kagami, right?

“I’ve had a hard time expressing myself with someone but when I’m with him, he made me feel like I can just say and do anything with him without having to worry what other people think of me.” Kagami whispered softly with tiny cracks in her voice, smiling lightly at the thought but it faded quickly. “Maybe I was the only one who was feeling like that.”

Marinette couldn’t say anything at the moment. She was speechless but she still rubbed her back comfortingly and listening to her bottled up feelings. 

“When I think of someone I love, I imagine a future with them. They made me feel safe. It makes me feel like I was in heaven.” Kagami stifled and it made Marinette suffocate. Without hesitation, Marinette hugged the girl who started to crying again and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

“Everything’s gonna be alright. It’s not your fault and nobody deserves to be treated like that.” She whispered, hushing her softly. Tears were welling up in her eyes beneath the mask. “It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re not alone. See?” 

Kagami looked upon the girl before her and bursted out into a fit of laughter. 

“What’s your name? I— I’m Kagami.”

Marinette bit her lip and said, “My name’s Meredith. Call me Meredith.” 

“Thank you for listening to my ranting tonight, Meredith. You’re a real help.” Kagami smiled, shedding her tears away from her cheek. “My makeup is all ruined now.”

Marinette shook her head. “No biggie. I’ll be with you tonight if you want— and let’s clean up your face first, yeah?” Kagami nodded. 

They walked into the ballroom once again to find the restroom. On the balcony stood Adrien without his mask. He saw his girlfriend crying and he felt like a total jerk. 

“I totally messed up everything.” He said, regretfully.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! idk if anyone sees this but this is my first work in ao3. i hope whoever sees this has a lovely day and thank you for taking your time to read my book uwu ily


End file.
